Tough Love
by Honourable Fool
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other in almost 16 years. What happens when they finally meet again and a madman tries to kill Syaoran? It's kinda sad and confusing but I think it'll be good. My first fanfic. Please review.


A/N: hello peoples! This is my very first fanfic an I hav thought bout it a lot an carefully. It's a bit confusing at first but later on in the story it'l make sense, I promise ^__^.

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors nor any of the characters, except fer the 3 I mde up but I don't wanna ruin nuthin. Now that ive covered myself please don't sue. It would take me years to come up with enough allowance to pay my parentals back, lol. Thanks ^__^

__

Tough Love

Author: Gundamgurl84

__

Chapter 1: The Man in the Picture

The sleek black motorcycle roared through the busy streets of Hong Kong, weaving in and out of people and traffic. It rolled to a stop in front of the elementary school and the motor shut off. The person on the bike examined the large white school building a moment then lifted a black gloved hand and flicked open the visor of her helmet with a single finger. A pair of fierce green eyes glared out in careful examination of the young children playing games and eating lunch on the school property. She leaned back, pealing off her gloves and removing her helmet she flung back the long auburn hair that fell from beneath it and cascaded more than halfway down her back. She stood, adjusting her tight, black shorts and her tight green shirt that revealed most of her stomach and rather showed off her chest. 

Some of the children gave her curious looks as she walked up to the school as if nothing was unusual. Her tall, shiny black boots, that reached more than halfway up her calves made not a sound as she walked through the halls, looking for something. Finally she turned a corner and found a door marked 'Principals Office' and she walked right in. It appeared that a slight meeting was taking place when she suddenly intruded and stepped up to the man who sat behind the desk. The room was dead silent as they watched her carefully. 

She ignored the looks and said in a soft yet deep voice, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find someone." she leaned forward, placing her hands on the edge of the desk and fixed him with that fierce green stare. 

The man sat there dumbly for a moment, his face slowly turning bright red as he stared at her. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and said a little too loud, "Sure I can help you. Not a problem. Who ya lookin for? I'm very good with faces you know."

She raised a single eyebrow than reached a hand behind her as she said, "Yes, I'm sure you are." When her hand came back she had in it a picture of a handsome young man, though where it came from none could say. "Does this man work here? Or, for that matter, has he applied her recently?"

The man at the desk took the picture and examined it carefully for a moment then said, "Nope, never seen him before in my life. Sorry." He handed the picture back to her. "May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"He's an old classmate of mine I was hoping to hook up with. He supposedly became a teacher."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more service to you." She nodded and started to walk out. "If he comes by I'll let you know. Um, what's your name?" he called after her retreating back. 

She stopped and called over her shoulder, "Don't worry, if he comes I'll find you." then walked out without a backward glance. 

As she was walking across the school grounds back to her bike she noticed some girls off to the right tossing batons. She slowed her pace and remembered a time when she was on the cheerleading squad and was the best baton twirler the team had. Her friends used to beg her to show off and she would act meek and humble while basking in the glory. _Yes, _she thought, _those were the days. _She stopped suddenly as a carelessly thrown baton fell right in front of her feet. She turned as three of the girls ran up to grab the stray baton. They stopped suddenly at the sight of her. The woman leaned forward and picked up the baton and casually began to twirl it in her right hand. She passed it to her left and brought it behind her back as she passed it back again then tossed it high in the air. She caught it easily in her left hand and continued to twirl it. Then she circled it around her body again in the opposite direction, left to right to left, then tossed it again and easily caught it behind her back. She twirled it another moment then stopped it suddenly and extended her hand to the baton less girl for her to take it back. The girls all started to applaud than took their batons and walked away chattering.

For a moment the gleam of a smile alighted in her green eyes and then was swallowed by sorrow all to quickly. She started to walk away again and then stopped as something caught her eye. Far off to the right stood a teenage boy and a young man about the same age as her. They looked remarkably alike, leaning against the fence in a similar fashion. Both had slightly messy brown hair and bright brown eyes. But it wasn't his appearance or his smaller likeness that caught her attention. He reminded her of someone from long ago, someone she had forgotten. _His name, was it…_

Her thoughts stopped as a young girl came running up to them Her hair was a messy brown, same as the other boys', but her eyes were a sparkling blue. She was small and quick and had a joyful air about her. She ran into the arms of the elder of the two who scooped her up in his arms and swung her about as she squealed with delight. He finally put her down and her mouth immediately began to run a mile a minute. At first the boy would try to get a word in here or there but the girl wouldn't stop talking. The boy loudly told her to shutup and she glared at him icily a moment before they exploded into an argument. The young man laughed and shook his head as they began a mock fight.

_It couldn't be him, could it? He was so young last I saw him. But then, look at me. _She mused while watching him carefully. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was being watched and looked up. Their eyes met and for a moment neither could move nor breath, for that matter. Then a thought of _him _flashed across her mind and her eyes widened in horror. "No" she breathed and broke the eye contact shaking her head and walking quickly towards her bike. 

When she got there she found a toll young man leaning against it with gray hair and a pair of glasses that magnified a pair of kind brown eyes. His skin and clothes seemed pale but not unnaturally so. His face was one of the kindest, gentlest, softest faces that you've ever laid eyes on and he had an air of being laid back. She ignored him as she pulled her black gloves back on but he watched her every move with curious examination as though he'd never seen anything like this woman beside him before. But as she reached up to fix her hair he said in a soft voice, "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" It was an odd statement coming from such a calm person. He made a face, "C'mon Sakura. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's not here. We're still ahead of him."

"Good! That means that we can relax for a while."

She put on her helmet, tucking her hair up beneath it. "Don't count on it Yuki. He's still uncomfortably close for my liking. Besides, I don't like the feel of this place. It has a great air of foreboding to it. And I want to keep as far ahead of him as possible."

His smile disappeared and he closed his eyes in a look of concentration that seemed unnatural on his face. She climbed onto her bike and glanced in the rear mirror. The pale man called Yuki was already gone. She revved the motor to life and snapped her visor shut then was gone, weaving in and out of traffic and people. But as she drove away she was unaware of the pair of brown eyes that watched her with curious recognition.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. I know, it's probably a little confusing an this is nothin like the Sakura we all know an love but trust me, it'll make sense later. PLEASE send me reviews. I cant wait to hear wat u think. Ill take suggestions, comments, criticisms, etc… but keep in mind that its my first story so please don't completely crush me w/ how horrible it is. If ya like it enough then ill go fast as I can to get out the second chapter but it may be a while cause some of my classes r already preparin 4 finals. OI! I talk too much. C-ya later and please review. ^__^


End file.
